vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Noth
|-|Ophanim= |-|Principalities= |-|Potestas= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely High 8-C. 8-B with Charge | At least 7-B | Likely 6-B Name: Noth. Hierarchy types are Ophanim, Principalities and Potestas Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Noth. Existencial Devourers. Alien from outside reality Powers and Abilities: Noth by default have: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nonexistent Physiology (Noth do not generate existencial energy and thus undetectable by any known method or ability. Only beings with at least Natuta+ 10 and Gnosis 30 are capable to see and interact with them), Invisibility (Noth can't be perceived by beings of low Gnosis or Natura), Intangibility (Noth can't be touched by beings of low Gnosis or Natura), Immortality (Type 5), Absolute Immunity (Noth aren't bound by the rules of reality and thus ignore any status effect wise, they automatically passes any Resistance Check, regardless of difficulty regardless of its nature or origin, additionally, it is impossible to change their mind and will. Noth of higher hierarchy can even ignore the effects of the Arcanes), Extrasensory Perception (Noth do not perceive reality conventionally, they only perceive beings of elevated existancial energy, Gnosis or Natura), Enhanced Senses, Dimensional Travel (Few Noth are capable to travel to sealed localizations such the Arcane), Non-Physical Interaction and Resistance Negation (Noth are capable to damage any creature regardless of any special immunity or nature). Energy Projection, Flight, Stealth Mastery | Destruction (Any attack performed by the Noth cause existencial damage), Absorption, Teleportation (Via vortex), Regeneration (Vary with Absorption up to High-Mid), Acrobatics (Passes automatically any Acrobatics, Jump and Climb of Absurd difficulty) | Spatial Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Injuries caused by the Potestas do not heal in a conventional way and those with elevated Gnosis heal far slower), Levitation, Acrobatics (Possesses the followings secundaries: Acrobatics 240, Jump 150 and Climb 180) Attack Potency: At least Building level, likely Large Building level (Stronger than the Hydra Queen and slightly weaker than an Ice Maiden). City Block level with Charge (Attack is more powerful than the Ice Maiden's) | At least City level+ (Stronger than any Superior Elemental. Comparable to a Dragon of Gaira. Once its existancial cord is destroyed, its strength increases considerably) | Likely Country level (Offensively stronger than the Filisnogos and Rudraskha. COmparable to Druaga) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Way more Initiative compared to a normal human. Capable to dodge a point blank arrow with the minor effort) | Superhuman with likely Massively Hypersonic+ reflexes (Can pass a check against dodging lightning 4 out of 5 times. Faster than an Arias Vayu) | At least Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic reflexes (Faster than Rudraskha) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Class 1 (Comparable to a bear or Baal's Spawns), higher with preparation | Possibly Class M (Comparable to Nature's Wrath), at least Class T with preparation, likely higher (Possesses Feats of Strength of 200, increasing by default its STRength in +2, with considerable possibilities to increase it up to +3, making it comparable to a Dragon of Gaira) Striking Strength: At least Building Class, likely Large Building Class. City Block Class with Charge | At least City Class+ | At least Small Country Class Durability: Building level | At least City level+ | Likely Country level Stamina: Limitless, Noth do not possesses internal organs, do not sleep or eat, and aren't affected by poison Range: Melee, 50 meters with Echo Vacuum | Melee, limitless with vortex | Extended melee, limitless with Spatial Distortion Standard Equipment: A pair of scythes used by the Potestas that cause existencial damage Intelligence: As residual of Noth the Ophanim lacks of inteligence beyond absorbing existencial energy, attacking and defending itself | Very high, very tactical, always knows who to attack first in a fight against multiples targets | Very high, more intelligent than the Principalities, more coordinated, and possibly able to communicate Weaknesses: All the Noth are connected to an existencial cord, more difficult to see and touch than the Noth itself, that once destroyed the Noth lost its immunities and start to dissapears gradually until nothing is left of the creature. However, when destroyed the Noth becomes considerable stronger. The Ophanim lacks an existencial cord. Key: Ophanim | Principalities | Potestas Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Space Users Category:Aliens Category:Devourers Category:Brawlers Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 8 Category:Glass Cannons Category:Stealth Masters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Acrobats Category:Angels